It's time to change
by Death's Flower
Summary: ON HIATUS. Multiple Imprint. Edward has left Bella but she doesn't go into a depression - she gets angry. She changes almost everything about her; hair colour, school, friends. Rated T. Wolves imprint on same person not each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue: It's time to change

He...left. He...left...me. I can't believe it. That arse actually left me. ME. He left ME. And now I was sitting here, in my room, crying over HIM.

Well, fine. I'll get on with my life. I'll change. I don't want to hear his name ever again. He left ME. So I'll forget about him, move on and find someone WORTH giving my love to; someone who wouldn't take my heart and rip it millions of tiny pieces. I would find that someone and they would love me for who I really am, not what I look like or how I smell.

_It's time to change. _I thought.

_It's time to change. _I thought it again.

I stood up this time and spoke the words out loud for everyone to hear:

'It's time to change.'


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story and I hope you enjoy it but before you begin to read you need to know that Jacob phased for the first time a week or so before Edward left Bella so when she turns up he is not only surprised but a little cold towards her at first :) thanks for reading that. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – Stephanie Meyer has that honour.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Changes I Made

_Previously..._

_I stood up and spoke the words out loud for everyone to hear:_

'_It's time to change'_

BPOV

The next day I had woken early – before sunrise – and gone for a jog round the block. It was quite then. It was peaceful; the only sounds were made by me, my heart beating loudly in my chest, my feet hitting the pavement one after the other and my breathing; in and out, in and out.

As I ran I thought about what I was going to do that day. I had already decided I was going to get my hair cut and dyed (I wasn't sure what colour yet but I didn't really mind as long as it wasn't the stupid brown it currently was). I passed the Millers' place and saw they had a couple of rusty and beat-up looking motorbikes sitting on their drive. There was a hastily painted sign leaning up against the two bikes, it read 'FOR SALE' in big, red letters.

_That's it!_ I thought to myself. I would come back later in my truck and buy the two bikes. Then, I could take them down to Jake's and ask him to help me re-build them.

***

Finally, my hair was now dyed raven black with blood red streaks slashing through the black at random intervals. I had stopped off at home to brush it out and put it up in a messy bun so it wouldn't get in the way I bent over the bikes or something.

I drove down the familiar road to the La Push reservation, suddenly eager to show my findings to Jake. I hurriedly pulled up in front of the Black's home and jumped down lightly out of my truck. I looked around but couldn't see Jacob anywhere so I went to knock on his front door.

I raised my hand up to knock on the door when five incredibly tall and well-muscled men walked out of the forest. They had nearly reached me when I recognised one of them as Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked.

One of the men's heads jerked up in response.

"Bells?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes!" I laughed as I ran up and hugged him round the waist. _Damn, he's tall!_ I thought as he fingered one of my new blood red streaks, not responding to my hug.

JPOV (Jacob)

"Yes!" she laughed as she ran up and hugged my waist. She was cold, really cold. I couldn't figure out if it was the heat of my skin or she really was too cold for a human. I didn't respond to her hug but fingered one of her red streaks and asked:

"What happened to your hair?!"

"I dyed it" she replied, calmly, "I'm changing Jake. I don't want to be the marshmallow he took me for. I wanna be different, wild and strong; I'm not going to morn over him anymore. HE left ME. It's his fault and I blame him."

I put my finger under her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes to see if I could understand her reasoning.

Unknown POV

I looked over to see what all the fuss was about and my whole world shifted. It wasn't gravity holding me in place anymore it was her; she was the one that held me there. I wanted nothing more that to brush that stray piece of hair out of her beautiful face and wind it back into the messy bun sitting at the base of her neck.

What I had felt before was nothing compared to this...this love. She was my world, my life, my everything, my other half.

Sam looked at us and murmured:

"Uh oh." Then, louder so my angel could hear, he said "Bella, I think you should come inside."

* * *

BPOV

"So, you guys are werewolves?" I tried to sum up what I had just heard.

"Basically...yeah." One of the pack, Paul I think his name was, answered me.

"I...undersand...I think."

I mulled over what I had just heard. Werewolves...huh...so they 'phase' when they're angry, when in wolf form they can read each others minds and not only that but they get the seemingly normal super-enhanced senses that all supernatural creatures get; you know - super-speed, super-hearing, super-strength etc. ect.

"Wow, your taking this really well in comparison to the other imprints." Someone muttered.

I pointed to myself.

"Vampire girl, remember?"

I thought about what he had said again - I'm sure I was missing something...

"Wait! 'in comparison to the other...' WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little bit short but I didn't know how long it would be (it came out as nearly two pages on word.) Please review so I know if I should continue or not...I seem to be having a lot of snow days coming up so I should be able to update faster if people want me to. Please review or I won't carry on! If you review I'll give you a cookie: (,',) This is a cookie – it has chocolate chips :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it :) I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and way more hits than that so I would love it if you reviewed! Thank-you also to the people that put this story on alert and added it to their favourites! I feel special now :) I am actually supposed to be creating a leaflet right now for my moody science teacher... but, ah well, I guess I'll update for you guys instead! **

**Disclaimer: This is Stephanie's colouring book. I am merely borrowing her crayons :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: The other WHAT?!

_Previously..._

_I thought about what he had said again – I'm sure I was missing something..._

"_Wait! 'in comparison to the other' WHAT!"_

BPOV

I heard one of them mumble something.

"I sorry but can you say that just a _little _louder? I can't _quite _hear you from over here."

"Imprints" Jake said, sheepishly.

I voiced my thoughts:

"But you guys only imprint when you find you're other half...and one of you said 'other imprints' meaning that I'm an imprint. So who imprinted on me?"

By this point I was incredibly confused and obviously this showed on my face because Jake hugged me closer as if to say 'It's alright'. I heard a growl from the other side of the room but didn't say anything. Sam was hesitant as he told me:

"Well...you see the thing is...Jacob and Paul imprinted on you..."

I must have been holding my breath as he told me this because it suddenly came out in a whoosh of air. I murmured a small

"Huh..."

Before I floated into the dark abyss.

* * *

BPOV

My head really hurt. It felt like someone was repeatedly knocking on the inside of my head; thump, thump, thump, bang, bang, bang. Damn it hurt. I could feel something soft underneath me – I guess it was the couch; they must have laid me on it when I fainted. My eyelids flickered and I slowly opened them to see two faces peering down at me from above. The faces split into identical smiles and they both breathed out and whispered:

"Bella!"

I went to sit up and immediately felt two warm hands on my back to help me up. Once I was sitting up, however, I got a head rush and immediately fell/lay back down onto the sofa again. During this process I managed to whack the back of my already painful head on the arm of the sofa.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Almost immediately I found myself sitting on Jake's lap, encircled by his arms and both him and Paul asking 'what hurt?' and 'was I alright?' I struggled out of Jake's arms and started to walk out of the room.

"Bella, where are you going?" Paul called out to me.

When I didn't go for the front door they both got up to follow me as I walked into the bathroom. I opened Jake's bathroom cabinet and grabbed what I needed; walking back into the kitchen I got myself a glass of water and downed it along with the aspirin. Then, feeling unusually tired, I grabbed the nearest wolf to me (it happened to be Paul) and pushed him onto the sofa into a sitting position.

"I am now going to sleep because I am ridiculously tired," I said while lying down on the sofa and putting my head in Paul's lap. Hearing a low growl coming from Jake and then an answering one from Paul, I opened one eye glared at them and said:

"If you to lay even one finger on each other..." I trailed off, not bothering to finish the threat and fell into a comfortable, warm and (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but my mum is seriously threatening to take away my computer for a whole week unless I stop typeing with in the next 5 mins AND because of the three snow days I had the teachers have decided it is necessary to give us mountains of homework as punishment. It's also 18 mins past midnight and I would like to get more than 5 hours sleep tonight :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy and me being happy means me typing and uploading faster. Thank you by the way to the 66 people who have read this story – if you could review too that would be great :) I give you a virtual cookie (,',) See? It has chocolate chips :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. The third chapter. I honestly didn't think I would get this far (I don't usually write stories!) Anyhoo, Thank-you so much to all those people who reviewed and added me to their favourites :D For those who reviewed anonymously I could not send you a reply and a virtual cookie. I felt you were missing out so here you go (,',) There. See? It has chocolate chips. I can go to bed happy now :) Well, enjoy the story and PLEASE review! Or I shall start not updating till I get a certain number of reviews! I know that over 100 people read this story now and only six have reviewed! (Some reviewed more than once. (Thank-you hugely to those people!)) So, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: All I asked for was the ownership of Twilight. But NO. Santa forgot. Just my luck. (Serious Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER**** OWN TWILIGHT)**

* * *

Chapter 3: What the HELL do I do now?!

_Previously..._

"_If you lay even one finger on the other..." I trailed off, not bothering to finish the threat and fell into a comfortable, warm and (thankfully) dreamless sleep._

PPOV (Paul)

_Oh yes! _I thought to myself. My angel was asleep on my lap, MY lap, not that idiot's over there. Jake was currently glaring really hard and me, so (just to wind him up further) I smiled, smugly, at him. He started shaking when Bella spoke:

"Jake. My Jake." I thought she had woken so when I looked down I was surprised to see her still asleep. She was fidgeting a bit and mumbling quietly to herself. I looked up to see Jake with a full blown grin stretching widely across his face.

"Paul. Mine. Mine." This time I was the one grinning like a mad man. God, I loved the way she said my name! Just then Embry came strolling through the back door; he shut it, loudly, behind him. The sudden noise made Bella jump and almost fall of the sofa. Thankfully, I caught her easily, loving how right it felt for her to be in my arms at the same time as growling quietly at Embry for making her almost hurt herself.

By now my angel had fully woken up and was looking at Embry, obviously waiting for him to speak. Embry shuffled his feet a bit then looked at Bella and asked:

"We're having a bonfire tonight and Emily thought that you might like to come so she got me to run over here and ask; so would you like to come to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come and please tell Emily 'thank-you for thinking of inviting me'."

"Sure, sure," mumbled Embry as he hurriedly left. After he had gone I turned to Bella.

"Bells, would you like me to give you a lift to the bonfire tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Or I could take you, Bells?" Jake butted in. _Jerk, _I thought at him.

She glared at both of us and stood up, we looked at our feet, nervous about who she would pick.

"Actually, I'm going to go home now to cook Charlie some dinner, then I'm going to get ready and I will drive MYSELF to the bonfire for 7pm, ok? Good." She walked out the door, to her truck, without waiting for an answer.

_Crap._ I thought.

* * *

BPOV

I grabbed my favourite hoodie from my room before running out of the front door; I had taken to long drying my hair and now I was going to be late. _Crap._I thought. I didn't want to be cold tonight so I had tried (and probably failed) to dress warmly – ah well, I'll probably end up sitting in between Jake and Paul anyway. In my sudden rush to be there on time I had shoved on my comfy jeans, a random t-shirt, my hoodie and trainers.

I drove carefully down the windy road that lead out on to the cliffs edge. I stopped the truck and got out. As I started walking towards the bonfire two figures raced up to me; what a surprise (note sarcasm). It's Jacob and Paul, come to walk me to the bonfire.

I sat down, in between them, and struck up a conversation with Kim who was sitting with Jared on the other side of Jake.

"Women, you can come and grab your food now!" Emily called to all of us imprints. _US imprints, God that sounds strange..._ I thought to myself as I ran up to grab food before the pack got up. I chose my food and wandered back to where I had been sitting. Jake and Paul had already got their food and sat down by the time I got there. I turned around to sit down just as Jake was finishing, carefully I started to move it to the limited free space when I found myself being pulled sideways onto Jake's lap; shrugging my shoulders I started to eat when Paul started to shake.

I looked over him in concern, wondering what the matter was; he had his eyes closed and looked like he was trying very hard to stop shaking. As far as I could see the shaking was only getting worse.

"Paul?" I asked quietly.

* * *

PPOV

"Paul?" I heard a small voice ask me quietly.

I opened my eyes to look at her. My imprint. _God, I love her so much!_Then I saw his arm wrapped protectively around her. HIS arm, not mine but HIS! That should be MY arm wrapped around her. That should be MY lap she was sitting on. At that moment he pushed me backwards – away from her. My body shook even harder, the heat running up my spine, through my bones and I exploded. My front paws hit the ground as I growled and leapt at Jake.

* * *

BPOV

Soft arms wrapped around me and pulled me back as Paul exploded into a wolf and leapt at Jake. Then Jake exploded too and ran forward to meet Paul half-way.

"NO!" I yelled as I escaped the person's arms and ran towards the two fighting wolves. Nobody stopped me as I got closer. They had broken apart and were part way through swiping each other again when somehow got in between them.

Both paws came towards me in perfect sync and the world seemed to go in slow motion as I took in everyone around me. The human werewolves and their imprints stared at me in horror as the two paws got nearer.

And then they hit me. Literally. Both paws cut down the side of my body, leaving three great gashes on either side. Pain. It was worse than being stabbed with several hundred knives several times over. It was worse than anything else I have ever felt. A warm pair of arms caught me and laid me on the ground as I blacked out.

Two wolves howled in the distance. It was almost as if they were in pain...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you could just click the little green button below this message I would be very happy :D Thanks!**

**~ It's easier not to care.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! When I went to upload it I found my internet had crashed and Tuesday – when the web was working again – I got so much homework there is a large chance it would suffocate me if the large pile fell on me! I was ill Wednesday so today I'm updating! Yay! As an apology I have written you guys my longest chapter yet and even given you a little Jake POV! Anyhoo...please read and review – I love hearing your feedback – negative is welcome too. I want to make this story as amazing as possible for you guys! So review, I shall give you a cookie and update and then everyone will be happy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would not be writing this Fanfiction. Hence the name FANfiction – I am merely a fan. I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Scars

_Previously..._

_Two wolves howled in the distance. It was almost as if they were in pain..._

* * *

JPOV (Jacob)

_I can't BELIEVE I did that! _I howled.

_Same here, dude, same here! _He joined me, howling too.

_Hey, guys?_ Sam phased in.

_What?_ I thought darkly.

_Just to give you an update Emily's taken Bella back to our place and is stitching her up as we speak. Emily has given Bella enough medicine to knock her out for a day or two so her body has some time to heal. __**(Sam)**_

_Thanks, Sam __**(Paul)**_

_Yeah, thanks. _I thought at him as he phased out.

***

We stayed wolf for nearly three days.

No-one phased so we were left to ourselves and our pain. I don't think anyone else could handle it. Our pain, I mean. Until Embry (poor guy) was made to phase and tell us what was happening.

*****_**Flashback***_

_**Hey, guys? **__(Embry)_

_We growled at him._

_**I'll take that as a 'yes?' Anyway Sam made me phase to let you know that Bella's waking up. She's been asking for you guys in her sleep. **__(Embry)_

_He showed us a moment where Emily had gone running upstairs to quiet the cries of our imprint._

_**Tell her 'I'm coming' **__(Me)_

_**Same here! **__(Paul)_

_**Will do **__thought Embry as he phased out to talk to my angel._

* * *

BPOV

Ugh. I felt like I'd just been run over. Several times. Ugh. I groaned again. There was a faint knocking at my door.

"Come in." I croaked.

"Hey hun, it's me, Emily. I thought I should tell you what happened after you passed out."

She paused so I patted the bed next to me and she came and sat down. I nodded at her to continue.

"Well, you see, after you passed out, bleeding heavily I might add, Sam carried you back here where I stitched you up and (unfortunately) had to sedate you for a couple days so your body could heal properly."

Emily looked in to my eyes – searching for something. I cleared my throat and asked (a little less croaky than last time):

"Umm...how long was I out for and what's the physical damage?"

I dreaded her answer:

"You were out for three days"

Okay, three days, I could handle that. Just three days.

"And I think I should show you the damage, it's easier to accept that way, trust me."

She seemed to know what she was talking about so I followed her in to the bathroom across the hall. Emily locked the door and helped me undress slowly. Hesitantly, I turned to face the mirror. What I saw shocked me to the core. Scars. Six hideous scars. There were six scars running down the length of my body; three on each side. I had been lucky they didn't touch my facial features to the foremost two just missed to outer corners of my eyes.

**(A/N: Like Emily's but mirrored on the other side of her face and the scars actually run more down the sides of her body so they don't mar her facial features. Just thought I should make that clear.)**

Emily pulled me into her arms as I sank to the floor, leaning on her shoulder and bawled my eyes out.

***

When I had no more tears left to cry, I started to hear murmuring voices downstairs; obviously trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb me and Emily.

"Do you want to go and get dressed now?" Emily asked me, staring at our reflection in the floor length mirror.

I nodded slowly. We got up as one and shuffled back to the room I had been asleep in. I saw a small, black bag sitting on top of the bed.

"Kim went round to yours and picked some clothes up for you. She wasn't sure what you would want to wear so she just brought a couple of different outfits for you to try." Emily didn't seem very sure what to do next to she left me to my own devices. I was fine with that and, besides, I needed to think about what I was going to do: should I a) be ashamed of my scars and cover them up as much as possible or b) dress to show them off and be confident about them. As I picked out a pair of low-rise, blue jeans and a floaty, white, off-the-shoulder, crop top that came to my elbows and showed off my flat tummy. I brushed my waves of black and red hair up into a smooth ponytail.

After that I poked my head out the door to make sure the coast was clear and sprinted into the bathroom, slamming to door shut and locking it before brushing my teeth and pooping to the loo.

Finally I plucked up the courage to look at myself in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. I gasped as I took in the beautiful girl in front of me. She was HOT! The white top stopped just above her tummy, accentuating her gorgeous curves, the low-rise jeans clung to her long legs loosening as they reached the knees. Her black and red streaked hair had been pulled back into a smooth ponytail, showing off her scars. They were her most defining feature, I thought, MY most defining feature. They made me look exotic, brave and confident; and I was I realised, I could do this, I could get on with this, I could live with my scars – not hating them every step of the way.

Sure that I was ready, I slowly walked along the corridor and down the stairs, my head held high. Daring to look around I saw everyone staring at me in shock. At that precise moment two large men walked through the front door. It was them, Jake and Paul. By all rights I should be mad as hell at them but I just couldn't bring myself to BE mad. I was just happy they were here. My lips twitched in to a smile. Wow, my emotions were whacked right now. I mentally shook myself and, still smiling, turned to Emily.

"Em, is there any food left? I know it's a very small chance but if there is any I would love to eat it right now..."

Emily blinked a few times and nearly ran into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder.

"Of course, Bella, I forced the boys to leave you some by hiding it in the oven!"

We laughed.

"That's great, just great – I'm starving!"

* * *

JPOV

Me and Paul ran back to Emily's and phased back. I could hear light footsteps coming down the stairs and the cottage fall silent as we walked in.

The most beautiful girl, no, woman I have ever seen stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked towards us as we came in. _Bella, _I thought, _my goddess_. She looked like one too, a goddess I mean. Dressed in a floaty, white top that came just above her tummy and low-rise jeans she looked A-MA-ZING! You could see the scars running down her body; from just under her hairline, around her face and down her body. Three on each side, three put there by me, three by Paul. I felt absolutely horrible and then she smiled, just a little, but she still smiled! I took that as I sign that I was forgiven and wanted to run and give her a hug but I didn't want to push my luck or her patience.

My angel turned, still with that small smile playing about her lips, to Emily and said:

"Em, is there any food left? I know it's a very small chance but if there is any I would love to eat it right now..."

Emily blinked a bit and nearly ran into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder.

"Of course, Bella, I forced the boys to leave you some by hiding it in the oven!"

They laughed, Bella's sounding like bells tinkling in the wind, _Damnit! Now I'm thinking like a girl!_ I scolded myself as Bella replied,

"That's great, just great – I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I loved writing it! Bella's so confident now! So...pretty please review...there's a virtual cookie in it for you! You know you want too...REVIEW!**

**\V/**

**\V/**

**\V/**

**Just click the green button below...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your all your reviews, alerts and favourites that you guys have sent to me! They all made me smile and I did my best to reply to all of them...if I didn't reply to yours I am very sorry and hope that you will forgive me :) Anyhoo, you know the drill by now, PLEASE read and review, maybe suggest some ideas (I will welcome them and think about adding them in).**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Twilight (unless, of course Steph shows up on my doorstep tomorrow morning with the deeds of ownership signed in my name and hands them over to me as 'an early birthday prezzie'. Of course, I would be flattered if this actually happened but you and I both know this is highly unlikely... XD)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fighter

_Previously..._

_JPOV_

_They laughed, Bella's sounding like bells tinkling in the wind, __**Damnit! Now I'm thinking like a girl! **__I scolded myself as Bella replied,_

"_That's great, just great! – I'm starving!"_

* * *

BPOV

_Finally!_ I thought to myself; I have absolutely no idea how I just put that mountain of food away but...ah well.

_At least you're not throwing up..._

The little voice at the back of my head reminded me.

True. I thought, agreeing with it for once instead of ignoring it like I usually did. Standing up and walking to the door, I called 'bye' over my shoulder to the guys and Emily. Not bothering to wait for a reply I opened the door to my truck and hopped in; looking in my rear-view mirror to see two giant men glaring at me from the bed of my truck. I glared straight back and (turning round again) started my truck with a deafening roar. Then I drove to Port Angeles, all the while feeling two pairs of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

***

Pulling into the local Shopping Centre, I turned off my truck and jumped out, straight into two hard, hot werewolves. Backing up a bit, I finally got the courage to look them both straight in the eyes (how I looked both of them straight in the eye at the same time, I may never know, but I did it). Jake and Paul stared straight back at me, smiling a little, I asked:

"So...are we moving or are we just going to stand here all day?"

They smiled, had the decency to look a little sheepish and followed me as I pushed past the mute idiots and sashayed into the shopping centre. _Okay...so I need to find the info centre and then get rid of my boys for a couple of hours so I can buy them something nice without them complaining..._

I blushed as I remembered I didn't actually know where I was going. Turning swiftly I looked up at Paul:

"Hey, Paul, can you show me the way to the info centre in this place?"

"Sure, gorgeous." He said, slipping in the endearment before I could say anything and took my tiny hand in his massive one and tugged me gently along beside him. Before we got out of reach, I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him along too, a smile lit up his face as he looked down at me. Walking with my two men either side of me I felt complete, whole, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

We reached the info centre.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I walked up to the lady sitting behind the counter. Leaning on it casually, I looked at her and asked:

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had any information on any martial art training courses I could take, round here?"

She glanced at me before handing me several leaflets on the subject and said, tonelessly:

"Yes, there are several available courses around here, including judo, stick fighting and karate. Most are free with the most expensive costing $12 an hour but that course comes with a free handmade fighting stick when you go for over two months."

Finishing her monologue she looked away as the phone rang, picked it up and started answering the person on the other end of the line in her dull monotone.

Shaking my head, I walked back to Paul and Jake – surprise, surprise; they were right by the food court. As I reached them their stomachs rumbled in unison and I laughed at their guilty expressions. Finally stopping I asked:

"Seriously guys, when did you last eat?!"

"Uhhh, before we left I think...not sure really – but it was definitely a long time ago." Jake said, a bit unsure.

"Jake I saw you eat less than two hours ago and you're already hungry?" I sighed as inspiration hit me for a way to get away from the boys for a little bit.

"Ok, so why don't you guys go eat? I've got some stuff to do that I really need to do by myself and we can meet back here in 2 hours. What do you think?" I paused, waiting for them to answer. They both seemed rather against letting me walk off by myself but when they saw my puppy dog eyes, they found themselves nodding in agreement. I smiled and walked off before they could change their minds.

Walking away I had a hard think about what I could possibly buy my two amazing men. _Food? No, defiantly not. Clothes? No. A nice watch, maybe? No – they wouldn't be able to wear it when they phased. _With that thought it hit me; when they phased they took off their clothes and tied them round their ankles with a leather string. Maybe I could find a market stall somewhere that sold plaited leather? My plan set I headed to where I guessed the market would be.

Thankfully my guess paid off and I quickly found a stall run by an old Quileute wise woman. I looked at the plaited leather for a while before quickly picking out my two favourite and passing them over to the wise woman. The first one (for Jake) was plaited with red and black leather, at the centre of the leather was a picture of a tiny wolf – the indent showing clearly in the light; the second was for Paul, it was black and white plaited leather, again with the tiny wolf indented into the leather. They were perfect.

That done, I looked at my watch, only to find I still had an hour left; I started to trudge back down the street when my eyes fell on a tattooing studio. In the window a few of the shops designs were on show, the one that had caught my eye was of two wolves looking out over their shoulders at the world outside the shop. For some unknown reason the tattoo strongly reminded me of my two wolf-men waiting for me back at the shopping centre. Making a split second decision I turned and walked into the shop.

The bell rang as I walked through the door and into the shop; a young lady with ginger hair walked out of the back to greet me.

"Hello, hun. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Suddenly losing my confidence I replied in a small voice:

"Uhhh, yeah, I was wondering if I could have that tattoo of the two wolves in your shop window?"

"Sure, come with me and we'll have it done within the hour!" She smiled at me and I returned the smile, tentatively.

* * *

JPOV

_Where was she?!_ I thought to myself and I paced back and forth, crossing and re-crossing the place where we had all agreed to meet. Paul was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes watching me pace back and forth and his face expressionless. That is, he _was_ until he saw someone walking up behind me, at which point his lips broke into a huge grin. I spun round to see who it was and when my eyes landed on the love of my life, my lips formed a gigantic grin too. She smiled back before an expression of tiredness flashed across her face and she parted those beautiful lips to declare that we were going home because she wasn't sure she would make it back to her truck now, let alone walk into anymore shops.

We walked back to her truck with me and Paul placing a steadying hand on her back. My hand was the lower down of the two (just above the small of her back) when my pinkie slipped and brushed a piece of gauzy material that I knew hadn't been there when she left us to eat food.

"Bells?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah?" she replied, glancing at me quickly.

"What's this square of gauze doing on your back?" I traced the outline of it with my finger to show where I meant and she shivered. Immediately Paul and I pressed ourselves against her sides in an effort to keep her warm.

"That? Oh, umm, I'll show you guys when I take it off 'kay?" I shrugged and let the matter drop.

Worried that she was too tired to drive I got in the driver's seat as she slide in the other side, and Paul (determined not to be left out) lifted her up again and slid in next to me, placing her down half on my lap and half on his, one arm draped over the back of the seats. Bella smiled and snuggled back into our chests, we hummed happily in response.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I hope you liked it, again PLEASE review – even if it's just to remind me to update or even a simple smiley face, you will still get the cookie! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...come on, press the little green button – you know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 5&6

**A/N: Thanks for your all your reviews, alerts and favourites that you guys have sent to me! They all made me smile and I did my best to reply to all of them...if I didn't reply to yours I am very sorry and hope that you will forgive me :) Anyhoo, you know the drill by now, PLEASE read and review, maybe suggest some ideas (I will welcome them and think about adding them in).**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Twilight (unless, of course Steph shows up on my doorstep tomorrow morning with the deeds of ownership signed in my name and hands them over to me as 'an early birthday prezzie'. Of course, I would be flattered if this actually happened but you and I both know this is highly unlikely... XD)**

**A/N: Sorry, but fanfiction isn't letting me update so I have added on the next chappie at the bottom of this one...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fighter

_Previously..._

_JPOV_

_They laughed, Bella's sounding like bells tinkling in the wind, __**Damnit! Now I'm thinking like a girl! **__I scolded myself as Bella replied,_

"_That's great, just great! – I'm starving!"_

* * *

BPOV

_Finally!_ I thought to myself; I have absolutely no idea how I just put that mountain of food away but...ah well.

_At least you're not throwing up..._

The little voice at the back of my head reminded me.

True. I thought, agreeing with it for once instead of ignoring it like I usually did. Standing up and walking to the door, I called 'bye' over my shoulder to the guys and Emily. Not bothering to wait for a reply I opened the door to my truck and hopped in; looking in my rear-view mirror to see two giant men glaring at me from the bed of my truck. I glared straight back and (turning round again) started my truck with a deafening roar. Then I drove to Port Angeles, all the while feeling two pairs of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

***

Pulling into the local Shopping Centre, I turned off my truck and jumped out, straight into two hard, hot werewolves. Backing up a bit, I finally got the courage to look them both straight in the eyes (how I looked both of them straight in the eye at the same time, I may never know, but I did it). Jake and Paul stared straight back at me, smiling a little, I asked:

"So...are we moving or are we just going to stand here all day?"

They smiled, had the decency to look a little sheepish and followed me as I pushed past the mute idiots and sashayed into the shopping centre. _Okay...so I need to find the info centre and then get rid of my boys for a couple of hours so I can buy them something nice without them complaining..._

I blushed as I remembered I didn't actually know where I was going. Turning swiftly I looked up at Paul:

"Hey, Paul, can you show me the way to the info centre in this place?"

"Sure, gorgeous." He said, slipping in the endearment before I could say anything and took my tiny hand in his massive one and tugged me gently along beside him. Before we got out of reach, I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him along too, a smile lit up his face as he looked down at me. Walking with my two men either side of me I felt complete, whole, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

We reached the info centre.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I walked up to the lady sitting behind the counter. Leaning on it casually, I looked at her and asked:

"Hi, I was just wondering if you had any information on any martial art training courses I could take, round here?"

She glanced at me before handing me several leaflets on the subject and said, tonelessly:

"Yes, there are several available courses around here, including judo, stick fighting and karate. Most are free with the most expensive costing $12 an hour but that course comes with a free handmade fighting stick when you go for over two months."

Finishing her monologue she looked away as the phone rang, picked it up and started answering the person on the other end of the line in her dull monotone.

Shaking my head, I walked back to Paul and Jake – surprise, surprise; they were right by the food court. As I reached them their stomachs rumbled in unison and I laughed at their guilty expressions. Finally stopping I asked:

"Seriously guys, when did you last eat?!"

"Uhhh, before we left I think...not sure really – but it was definitely a long time ago." Jake said, a bit unsure.

"Jake I saw you eat less than two hours ago and you're already hungry?" I sighed as inspiration hit me for a way to get away from the boys for a little bit.

"Ok, so why don't you guys go eat? I've got some stuff to do that I really need to do by myself and we can meet back here in 2 hours. What do you think?" I paused, waiting for them to answer. They both seemed rather against letting me walk off by myself but when they saw my puppy dog eyes, they found themselves nodding in agreement. I smiled and walked off before they could change their minds.

Walking away I had a hard think about what I could possibly buy my two amazing men. _Food? No, defiantly not. Clothes? No. A nice watch, maybe? No – they wouldn't be able to wear it when they phased. _With that thought it hit me; when they phased they took off their clothes and tied them round their ankles with a leather string. Maybe I could find a market stall somewhere that sold plaited leather? My plan set I headed to where I guessed the market would be.

Thankfully my guess paid off and I quickly found a stall run by an old Quileute wise woman. I looked at the plaited leather for a while before quickly picking out my two favourite and passing them over to the wise woman. The first one (for Jake) was plaited with red and black leather, at the centre of the leather was a picture of a tiny wolf – the indent showing clearly in the light; the second was for Paul, it was black and white plaited leather, again with the tiny wolf indented into the leather. They were perfect.

That done, I looked at my watch, only to find I still had an hour left; I started to trudge back down the street when my eyes fell on a tattooing studio. In the window a few of the shops designs were on show, the one that had caught my eye was of two wolves looking out over their shoulders at the world outside the shop. For some unknown reason the tattoo strongly reminded me of my two wolf-men waiting for me back at the shopping centre. Making a split second decision I turned and walked into the shop.

The bell rang as I walked through the door and into the shop; a young lady with ginger hair walked out of the back to greet me.

"Hello, hun. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Suddenly losing my confidence I replied in a small voice:

"Uhhh, yeah, I was wondering if I could have that tattoo of the two wolves in your shop window?"

"Sure, come with me and we'll have it done within the hour!" She smiled at me and I returned the smile, tentatively.

* * *

JPOV

_Where was she?!_ I thought to myself and I paced back and forth, crossing and re-crossing the place where we had all agreed to meet. Paul was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes watching me pace back and forth and his face expressionless. That is, he _was_ until he saw someone walking up behind me, at which point his lips broke into a huge grin. I spun round to see who it was and when my eyes landed on the love of my life, my lips formed a gigantic grin too. She smiled back before an expression of tiredness flashed across her face and she parted those beautiful lips to declare that we were going home because she wasn't sure she would make it back to her truck now, let alone walk into anymore shops.

We walked back to her truck with me and Paul placing a steadying hand on her back. My hand was the lower down of the two (just above the small of her back) when my pinkie slipped and brushed a piece of gauzy material that I knew hadn't been there when she left us to eat food.

"Bells?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah?" she replied, glancing at me quickly.

"What's this square of gauze doing on your back?" I traced the outline of it with my finger to show where I meant and she shivered. Immediately Paul and I pressed ourselves against her sides in an effort to keep her warm.

"That? Oh, umm, I'll show you guys when I take it off 'kay?" I shrugged and let the matter drop.

Worried that she was too tired to drive I got in the driver's seat as she slide in the other side, and Paul (determined not to be left out) lifted her up again and slid in next to me, placing her down half on my lap and half on his, one arm draped over the back of the seats. Bella smiled and snuggled back into our chests, we hummed happily in response.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I hope you liked it, again PLEASE review – even if it's just to remind me to update or even a simple smiley face, you will still get the cookie! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...come on, press the little green button – you know you want to!**

* * *

**A/N: One of my reviews said I should try and update faster so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: Nope :( I don't own Twilight or any other brand/song mentioned in this story *sniffs, then cries, hysterically***

Chapter 6a: Tattoo

_Previously..._

_Worried that she was too tired to drive I got in the driver's seat as she slide in the other side, and Paul (determined not to be left out) lifted her up again and slid in next to me, placing her down half on my lap and half on his, one arm draped over the back of the seats. Bella smiled and snuggled back into our chests, we hummed happily in response._

* * *

BPOV

It had been two days since we got back from the shopping trip. Today I could see my new wolf tattoo for the first time! I also had to start the La Push High School ...the less exciting part of my day. Me, Jake and Paul had pleaded with my dad to let me move schools. I could remember just how we had done it...

_*Flashback*_

_I pulled my killer puppy dog expression at my dad. I put a small tremble into my voice as I spoke,_

_"Please Dad? I can't go back there, I just can't and there are too many bad memories..." I trailed off and let a small sniff escape. **Damn, I'm good!** I thought, smugly as Charlie's expression softened. _

_"Well, when you look at me like that...I guess you can go to the La Push high school!"_

_I had jumped up and down, absolutely ecstatic. When I had calmed down a little I ran over and pulled Charlie into a massive 'thank-you' hug._

_*End Flashback*_

Gently tugging off the bandage that covered my tattoo, I closed my eyes and turned around so my back faced the mirror. _Okay, on three, 1, 2, 3! _My eyes snapped open. I gasped; the tattoo was amazing! It was perfect – it reminded me of the guys; I loved them more than they would ever know however unlikely it would be that they would even find out in the first place.

Today I would dress to show off my new tattoo, I decided. Picking out my floaty, blue top and low-rise jeans, I realised that this outfit was almost identical to the one I wore when I got my tattoo – the only difference was the colour of my top. I smiled at myself as I applied a little make-up, traced my fingers gently down my scars (something I now did every morning) and skipped down stairs.

* * *

PPOV

'_We only got 86, 400 seconds in a day, to turn it all around or we throw it all away' _The radio started singing as Emily turned the music up. It was 'Live like we're dying' by Kris Allen or something. Just as the chorus finished my angel skipped to the bottom of the stairs, she looked perfect. I mentally sighed at her beauty _Dude – stop thinking like a girl!_ I mentally yelled at myself. That was when my Bella turned to grab breakfast from Emily. My eyes traced down her figure but stopped when they go to her lower back where the bandage she refused to let anyone touch usually was; now I see why. She had a flipping tattoo! I started shaking, stopping as she turned around and smiled at me.

"Bella, why is there a tattoo on your back?" I asked, trying to stop myself exploding.

"Uhhh...because I had it done when we went shopping and I was out getting you two some stuff." She pointed at me and Jake as she said it.

"Oh! That reminds me – I have a present for you both!" Bella spun gracefully, placed her plate on the side and ran upstairs again. I could hear rustling as she searched for whatever she was going to give us. Running down the stairs for the second time that day she went back to her breakfast and chucked something at me and then something at Jake.

"I saw them while I was out and thought of you both." She explained. I looked down at the plaited leather in my hands. It was black and white plaited leather with a tiny wolf indented into the material. I loved it and better still Bella had given it to me! I reached down and tore the tattered, old leather string off my ankle and reverently tied the new one round my ankle – it fit perfectly.

Bella sighed. I quickly looked up; she was looking at me and Jake almost lovingly. The inner me was doing a happy dance in my head. When she noticed me looking at her she smiled at me as she quickly guarded the expression in her eyes.

"I'm glad you both like them." She smiled even bigger as me and Jacob returned her smile. That's when I remembered her tattoo. I walked up to her in two quick strides and, ignoring her squeals of protest, lifted her off the floor and turned her round so I could see her tattoo. It was amazing; the two wolves stared back at me over their shoulders as I realised who they must remind her of,

"When I saw them in the shop window they reminded me of you and Jake and I just had to get it!" Her words confirmed my thoughts and I pulled her in to a hug and whispered:

"Thank-you," into her hair. As I let go she glanced at the clock and swore,

"Shit! We're gonna be late for school!" My angel grabbed her new school bag, slung it across her body and ran to her truck. Me and Jake looked at each other, smirked, and raced after her. We caught up and Jake pulled her out the truck as I grabbed the keys from the ignition.

"Hey!" She yelled before Jake leaned down and told her it would be quicker to run.

"Oh...right...well...ok...I guess...so who is carrying me?"

Jake and I opened our mouths to claim that right when Bella put her hands up in front of her face and hurriedly said:

"No! Wait! Sorry, should have seen that one coming." She turned to me, "Paul, will you carry me to school?" I nodded, vigorously, "Good. And Jake will you carry me back from school?" His face brightened and nodded too. My angel smiled and carried on looking at us, as if waiting for something. We looked back at her and she sighed, heavily, annoyed now,

"Well, go phase then!" Her carefree laugh filled the air as Jake and I ran sheepishly into the forest to strip, tie our clothes to our new cords and phase.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it – sorry it's not as long as my last chapter but I updated faster so I hope nobody minds...the song 'live like we're dying' by Kris Allen is an amazing song and you should listen to it at some point! If everybody who read my story reviewed, I would have several full mailboxes. This sadly has yet to happen so if you could review I would be happy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I got tied up with school work and stuff. Here's your next chapter and please don't forget to review :)**

**Disclaimer: We're gonna need a bigger boat.**

**Me: Wrong story!**

**Disclaimer: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

**Me: *glares* Again I say, wrong story!**

**Disclaimer: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!**

**Me: *sighs heavily* what disclaimer here is trying (and failing) to say is that I don't own Twilight, never have never will.**

**Disclaimer: *Nods in agreement***

* * *

Chapter 7: School

_Previously..._

_PPOV_

"_Well, go phase then!" Her carefree laugh filled the air as Jake and I ran sheepishly into the forest to strip, tie our clothes to our new cords and phase._

* * *

BPOV

As I waited for the boys to come back in their wolf forms I realised that the last time I had seen them like this I had got my scars. I started to get scared. When my wolf-men got back they found me curled up on the ground, shaking; Jake and Paul shuffled up to me obviously trying to stay low to the ground, they even smiled big, wolfy grins. Their lips moving back over their teeth and pink tongues lolled out to the side. They looked adorable and so funny that I let out a small giggle and reached out to stroke the soft, warm fur.

"I love you both, so much." I told them and I did; I loved them with all my heart. The two wolves let out low purrs making me giggle again. Paul knelt slowly on the ground and I took that to mean 'Let's go or we'll be late' so I carefully climbed onto his back trying not to tug on his slate grey fur too much. He rose and I fell forwards and tried to wrap my arms around his neck – that was the key word 'tried' I honestly could not get my arms to meet round the other side of his neck so I settled for wrapping them half way round and holding on to a couple of tufts of his shaggy fur.

His chest rumbled and we were off! I was quickly finding the speed amazing! It was even better than riding on his – Edward's – back. I could say his name now, it didn't hurt anymore; I had my two wolves to protect me. I mulled over this thought until I felt Jake come up behind me and haul me off Paul's back

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Bells, you need to get off his back so he can go and phase back, okay?"

"Oh...right." I mumbled, blushing as I realised the mistake. I turned looking for my grey wolf and when I found human Paul standing right behind me, I jumped. _God, he's fast!_ I thought.

"Hey, if you like me carrying you everywhere, I can always carry you to class!" With that Paul lifted me easily on to his shoulders, so I felt like a little kid again. My black shoulder bag was slug across my back as Paul broke through the trees and in the high school's small parking lot. I ran my hand through my hair as almost everyone turned to stare at us. Jake, seeing my discomfort, whispered:

"It's alright, hun, it's just they've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you before." Paul rubbed my leg soothingly in agreement. Summoning all my courage, I got Paul to let me down then turned round to find everyone still staring at me, I glared and yelled:

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Laughing our heads off at the look on their faces, I ran with Paul and Jake into the school's office to grab my schedule and locker number.

I checked over my schedule as Jake and Paul guided me to my locker. I had English, Math and Art followed by Lunch then History, ICT and, finally, Drama. _Well, looks like I might get a chance to prove the bloodsucker wrong about my acting skills..._

"Well, here it is, Bells." Jake said, rapping a knuckle gently against my new locker. I put the code in as Paul grabbed my schedule from me and he and Jake poured over it. A second later I had put a folder or two in my locker and shut it when Paul announced:

"Okay Bells, you have English and History with me, Math and ICT with Jacob and Art and Lunch with both of us. Unfortunately neither of us chose Drama for an option and neither did any of the guys so it looks like you'll be taking that class alone, sorry hun." He looked a bit sad at the end but brightened up when I patted his arm absentmindedly and mumbled:

"S'alright guys, I'll be fine..."

The warning bell rang so I hugged Jake goodbye and walked with Paul to English; he insisted he hold my hand so I didn't get lost but I didn't really understand why as he was so tall I highly doubt I could lose him. We were made to stand in alphabetical order outside class as the teacher had decided that today would be a brilliant time to bring in a new seating plan. I gave Paul a quick hug and he kissed my hair before I went to stand at the back with the other S's. After a minute or two I felt fingers stroke my scars; that was crossing a line, a very obvious line. I whirled,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted at the boy standing behind me, who had touched my scars. I continued with my rant,

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, TOUCHES MY SCARS WITHOUT MY EXPRESSED PERMISSION!" By this point the whole class was staring at me and the boy; who, by now, was looking extremely scared of me. I could see Paul shaking behind him and I discreetly motioned for him to come next to me instead he walked forward and around me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head. His being there soothed me ever so slightly. I glared at the boy again,

"Understand?" My voice had quietened down now but it still had a detectable edge of menace. He quickly nodded his head, his face drained of all colour and I realised I must have looked quiet terrifying with my large scars obviously shown off and my gorgeous wolf tattoo. Turning I grabbed Paul's hand and stormed into the classroom, taking a desk at the back and pulling Paul in to sit next to me.

Everyone else filed in, in silence, the teacher last, looking rather pale; he avoided my gaze and didn't say anything about where I had chosen to sit. After shuffling a few papers he called roll call, unsurprisingly everyone looked my way when he said my name and for once I couldn't bring myself to blush instead I looked straight back at them; as I met a gaze it would turn to look somewhere else. Typical.

As Mr. Jackson started the lesson Paul leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Am I allowed to touch your scars, Miss Swan?" I whispered back, not bothering to lean over (I knew he could hear me),

"Of course, both you and Jake can touch my scars whenever you want to, it's only some people don't quite get the idea of personal space." He grinned and we went back to 'listening' to the lesson.

***

The next few lessons were quite repetitive. We'd go in, sit down, a guy or two would try and ask me out and I would point blank refuse or Paul would glare at them 'till they went away. The guys practically dragged me into the canteen when lunch came round. They both piled their plates so high I didn't bother getting any food; I just grabbed water and occasionally stole food off their trays when they weren't looking. We sat with Jared and Kim and chatted casually until the bell rang for the next class at which point I was pulled into History with Paul; then, I was handed over to Jake to be dragged to ICT. Thankfully Jacob was good with technology or I would never have survived that hour.

I hugged Jake goodbye and trudged off to Drama. Walking into the girls changing rooms I was greeted by the sounds of the usual gossip; mostly about where I'd got my scars, making a mental note to check into those later I quickly changed into my black leggings and form-fitting cami before dashing out of the stuffy room. I gulped down fresh air as I entered the class. Once the entire class was there Mrs. Evans looked over at me and called:

"Isabella, why don't you come up front and introduce yourself to everyone?" I could tell she wasn't really asking so I walked up front hearing titters as I went past. Turning to face the class, I glared at them at spoke,

"My name is Bella Swan, yes my scars are real, yes I have a tattoo of two wolves on my back and no I am not going to tell you how I got either one." With that I walked back, past all the shocked faces and sat down to face the front a look at the teacher waiting for her to start the lesson; a very clear 'don't-mess-with-me-or-you-will-get-hurt' expression on my face. Mrs. Evans cleared her throat and went on to teach the lesson. Nobody even talked to me and for that I was glad; it meant I could concentrate more on the piece we were supposed to be creating and less on the quite whispers that filled the room.

I ran out into the parking lot, looking for the pack; I finally spotted them leaning on the bonnet of Kim's car. Jared wasn't there so I guess he'd got called out on patrol. When I reached them Jake and then Paul pulled me into a hug, both kissed my hair and i felt tiny electric shocks both times their lips touched my head. Saying goodbye to Kim we trooped into the forest, for them to phase and me to climb onto Jake's furry back before we sped back to Emily's. I giggled all the way.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you people out there enjoyed that! Thank-you so much to all of my reviewers – if I forgot to reply to your review, here, have a cookie (,',) and please review again :) I know lots of people read this story so can you all review please? I like writing this story but love writing it when you review lots :D **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while – haven't been very well and have been swamped with homework. Anyhoo I thought I'd post a little something as I might not be able to post again for a week or so because I am being dragged to Yorkshire by my dad.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing this story. I don't own twilight, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Blueberry Muffins

_Previously..._

_Saying goodbye to Kim we trooped into the forest, for them to phase and me to climb onto Jake's furry back before we sped back to Emily's. I giggled all the way._

* * *

BPOV

Jake skidded to a halt in front of Emily's place and crouched to let me down before whirling and running back under the cover of the trees to phase back. At the moment Emily walked out of the house towards me and enfolded me into a hug. Stepping back, she looked at my smiling face,

"I assume your first day went well then?" I nodded.

"Good! Well, we're having a bonfire tonight, you know – hearing the legends, eat a month's worth of food in one night – and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled and ran in the house (with Em following me) where I had seen Jake and Paul try and sneak in as me and Em were talking. We both crossed our arms and tapped our feet as we stared at them trying to find the chips. Their heads snapped up and they looked a little sheepish. Me and Emily looked at each other,

"Boys!" we both sighed with made us giggle as we walked out of the kitchen to find Sam and the rest of the pack looking at us like we had completely lost it. Sam looked at Emily lovingly and Jared spoke up,

"Uhhh...we just popped by because Sam wanted to let you guys know we had a new guy phase and the rest of us were wondering if there was anything to eat?" They ALL looked hopeful at this point and Emily shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen shooed Jacob and Paul out before bringing out a large plate stacked high with fresh blueberry muffins. Even my stomach rumbled at the sight! I slumped back onto the middle of a nearby sofa as Jake and Paul extracted themselves from the scrum and turned to sit next on either side of me. Paul handed me a muffin and I bit into it, closed my eyes and moaned as the delicious taste filled my mouth. When I opened my eyes again I found the whole room looking at me, I glared back,

"What? It's a damn good tasting muffin! You lot would know that if you ate them instead of gapping at me!" They turned back to their muffins and I smiled triumphantly. Jake was still staring and I shot him a questioning look; he leaned in, next to my ear, and whispered:

"That was hot, Bells!" Then he leaned back and winked at me – seriously, he flippin' winked at me. Shaking my head I turned back to the unbitten blueberry muffin now in my hands. I glared at Paul and he didn't meet my eyes, so I shrugged (knowing it was him that stole the last one and seemed to hope a brand new one would make up.) I shrugged and bit into the new blueberry muffin, savouring the delicious taste.

***

I ran upstairs to get changed – I had tripped while carrying a jug of juice up to where the bonfire was going to take place – yeah, I know what you're thinking _Typical Bella._ So I dug up my floaty white, belly showing top and my all-time favourites, camouflage cargos. I bought them on a recent shopping trip and I fell in love with them the moment I saw them.

After changing I ran back to the bonfire as everybody else had carried the rest of the food and drink up and were just sitting down. I prodded my boys in the back and they budged over so I could sit in between them.

"Okay, now that everyone has finally joined us," Old Quil looked at me, I blushed, "I can introduce Keenan here, to you lot." I looked up and smiled at the new boy as Old Quil said my name. He met my eyes and looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _Fuck! Not again! _I mentally groaned before smiling at him again and saying,

"Hey Keenan, as Old Quil here has already told you, I'm Bella and these guys either side of me are Paul and Jacob." My face darkened and I saw everyone stiffen, my tone of voice changed – it was way past pissed now. "There must be something in the water here as you are the third fucking werewolf to imprint on me. I catch any of you fighting and I swear I won't talk to you for at least a fortnight! Now, if nobody minds, I'm heading to bed." With that I kissed all three on the cheek and left the whole pack, elders and imprints staring after me in complete shock.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but it needs to be so the next chappie can be longer. Promise. Well, it's better than nothing right? Please review and I promise I'll try and get something up while I'm away – if I can hog dad's computer for long enough... Well, as always please review!!!!!!!! Just click the little green button :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Among all the homework I managed to grab some time on the computer so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ghost

_Previously..._

_My face darkened and I saw everyone stiffen, my tone of voice changed – it was way past pissed now. "There must be something in the water here as you are the third fucking werewolf to imprint on me. I catch any of you fighting and I swear I won't talk to you for at least a fortnight! Now, if nobody minds, I'm heading to bed." With that I kissed all three on the cheek and left the whole pack, elders and imprints staring after me in complete shock._

* * *

BPOV

They had all trooped back from the cliff tops over an hour earlier. I had taken up my post at my open window as soon as I got back to Emily's. Charlie was under the impression that I was staying with Sam and Emily to be closer to school. I looked up at the moon and began to contemplate the serious question of whether the moon was really made of cheese or not when I caught movement in the corner of my vision. Looking down I saw a large ghostlike wolf staring up at me. It was huge; bigger than any from my pack. Its body held a faint transparency that made me think it wasn't quite real. Its ghostly head looked up at me and gestured towards the woods. It repeated this gesture once more and for some strange reason I felt compelled to follow it.

I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, covering my exposed stomach. I moved as quietly as I could so as not to wake anyone else and crept out the back door to follow the ghost wolf.

I followed him until we reached a clearing; the wolf turned and faced me before speaking in a deep voice that sent vibrations through the ground,

"I am Taha Aki and you, Bella Swan are the future White Wolf. My child, the time is near; you are the girl with more than one imprint and yet are not Quileute. Surely you must have wondered by now why this is?" He paused and looked down at me, I nodded and he continued,

"As you are not obviously Quileute, the elders do not fully realise who you are. You are Quileute, just very distantly; it is your destiny to become the White Wolf of this time. The last was thousands of years ago and the tribe have forgotten her. If you permit me to now, I will change you into a werewolf and you may take your place as the tribe's White Wolf – something like mother of the pack. You are needed, the pack are mere boys, children, if not in body then in heart and maturity. You are wise beyond your years and I feel you are ready to take care of the pack. Do you accept your destiny?" I nodded, a little in shock.

"Okay then, before I change you I must warn you that there are coming dangers that the tribe need to be ready for and that you will be blessed with certain powers that the rest of the pack do not have to help you along the way."

With that the Taha Aki ghost wolf lowered his great head and gently pressed his surprisingly wet nose against my clammy forehead. Heat shot through my veins as my bones seemed to lengthen and expand. The pain seemed to be everywhere – all at once. It wasn't a hurtful kind of pain but a good pain; it probably sounds kind of weird but that's how I felt it. It felt like a hole in my chest I didn't know I had, had healed.

My paws hit the ground so I looked down at them to find out if I really was white. I was; my fur was white like the moonlight as I looked up to thank Taha Aki but he was gone. Then I remembered that the pack were supposed to be able to hear me and sent out a tentative:

_Hello?_

_Bella?! Why are you in my head?!_

It was Sam and he was the only one on patrol so I played my most recent memories back in my head so he could see what had happened.

_That's something you don't see everyday... _(Sam)

_No shit Sherlock! _(Bella)

I rolled my eyes in his direction,

_Now how about some decent sized clothes so I can phase back? _(Bella)

_Right...Sorry...I'll just go grab some; can you wait in the trees just outside my place? _(Sam)

_Sure Sam, no problemo, just don't tell the others about me – I wanna see their faces! _(Bella)

I could hear his throaty chuckle as he ran back to Emily's. I chased after him and as I drew level I realisedI must be faster than at least some of the others.

Sam brought me a pair of Leah's short shorts and a purple tank top with spaghetti straps (and some underwear which was wrapped up in the shorts and top. I hid behind a tree to phase back 'thinking human' as Sam put it and quickly slipped on the clothes. I found my skin had taken on a pale tan colour instead of my usual albino look. I had also shoot up nearly a foot so I probably now about 6'4" and my chest was had grown by two cup sizes so the bra Sam had given me didn't fit.

I walked out of the trees and tapped Sam's shoulder. He turned around as I spoke,

"Okay, I'm decent." My voice had taken on a strange lilt which I mulled over before seeing Sam openly ogling my body. Putting two fingers under his chin I closed his open mouth and raised his head before adding,

"Eyes up here Sammy, eyes up here." He murmured an almost unintelligible response before leading me into the house, towards my new pack, _MY pack. _I was possessive of them even though I hadn't met them since I changed. It was dawn and birds sang as I crossed the threshold.

* * *

KPOV

A goddess walked into Emily's lounge and while I stared at her in awe and shock I looked into her eyes and found my imprint. What had happened to my Bella?!

* * *

JPOV

A tall and beautiful woman sashayed into the room and I felt a wave of protectiveness come over me as I looked into her eyes and saw my Bella, standing tall, next to Sam. Seriously, I wasn't phased for ONE day and something happens. For crying out loud!

* * *

PPOV

My eyes travelled up the almost endless slightly tanned legs and toned body before finding Bella's eyes staring at me, amusement clear on her features. Shit!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that little twist in the plot and as usual please review and tell me what you think! Also feel free to ask any questions – I will do my best to answer them :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long, I haven't really got an excuse so here you go, enjoy and please review! Sorry if I didn't reply to your review (here's a cookie for ya: (,',)) but my e-mail is playing up and I am trying to get the e-mail's to divert to my other account but so far it's not going to well, I do however read your reviews on the net and can reply to them from there so please carry on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own a rather nice pair of comfy grey sweats which I am rather reluctant to take off.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The New Me

_Previously..._

_PPOV_

_My eyes travelled up the almost endless slightly tanned legs and toned body before finding Bella's eyes staring at me, amusement clear on her features. Shit!_

* * *

BPOV

I almost burst out laughing at the expressions on some of my pack's faces – they were hilarious! It didn't look like any of the except for Keenan, Paul and Jacob had actually worked out who I was! I couldn't hold it in any more and giggled as I walked over to grab a fresh muffin from the plate in the middle of the room and then sashayed off to go and find Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey, Em!" I said casually and she turned to see who it was.

"Bella?!" she asked, then again "Bella!" in recognition. We hugged then Em put her hands on my shoulders and pushed away from me to see me better.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?" I laughed,

"Would you mind coming into the sitting room so I can explain to everyone at the same time?" She nodded and we walked into the sitting room, the guys were all standing but as we walked in they all sat down. Em sat on Sam's lap and I sat with my back against Keenan's legs. Jacob and Paul had sat either side of him probably so they didn't feel left out. Embry, Paul and Quil just flopped down in the remaining seats. When everyone was comfy I started talking:

"Well, after storming out on you guys I came back here and went straight up to my room. I just stayed their staring out my window for ages until, way after you guys had all gone to bed, a kinda ghost wolf walked out of the forest and motioned for me to follow it. So I did," The tree wolves behind me stiffened so I patted their feet comfortingly as I couldn't be bothered to reach up to their knees. "Anyway, I followed him until we reached a clearing. When we got there he turned to face me and started to speak. He told me that he was Taha Aki and that I was the future White Wolf. He told me that I am Quileute, just very distantly. He said the last White Wolf died thousands of years ago and the tribe had forgotten her. Then he asked if I was ready and I nodded. After that he pressed his nose to my forehead and I felt huge amounts of pain." I paused for breath and patted the boys' feet again (I knew they hated that I had been in pain), "When I opened my eyes I had paws and Taha Aki had gone. I started to think about you guys and Sam's voice sounded in my head. I explained to him, we came back here, he grabbed me some clothes and here I am." I finished and looked around trying to gauge everyone's expressions.

Jake, Paul and Keenan were looking down at me in awe and the rest of the guys and Emily just looked shocked; well, apart from Sam but he already knew.

"So, what colour are you?" Quil asked me; Emily looked at him in exasperation before saying,

"Honestly Quil, did you not just hear any of that?"

"Actually, I don't know if I'm completely white – I only saw my paws before I phased back." I quickly put this in to stop an argument happening.

"Well, hun, how about you go phase and then come out the forest and we'll all tell you what colour you are?"

"Sure Jake, good idea." Jacob's smile was so large by this point I was expecting his smile to fall off his face. Laughing lightly I ran outside to go phase. I hid behind a tree and started thinking 'wolf'; I shut my eyes and felt my heat run along my spine and through my limbs before feeling my new paws hit the ground.

As I trotted out of the tree line, everyone gasped. I think 'wow' was the general comment. I tapped my front paw against the ground to try and remind them why I had phased in the first place and Paul quickly caught on:

"Bella, you are beautiful. Your coat is almost completely snow white apart from three grey stripes running straight down your body. They start at your muzzle and go all the way down your body to the tip of your tail." I nodded my thanks to him.

"Bells?" I looked at Jake, "Can I stroke you?" He still looked amazed at the colour of my fur and I let out a throaty chuckle before rolling my eyes. I thought_ what the heck! _and trotted over so he could stroke me. Paul and Keenan came over to stroke my fur too. As their hands stroked the stripes that ran down my back I felt a strange tingling sensation weave its way up my back. They gasped again – I pushed Paul's shoulder and growled, _Why the hell can't they just tell me what the fuck is going on?!_

"B...Bells, babe, it's your stripes, they've gone black! They changed when we first touched them..."

_-Help!_

The voice sounded in my head and I immediately felt worried for whoever it was.

_-Where are you?_ I sent out. A picture flashed through my head. Edward's meadow. I wheeled and dashed into the forest, ignoring the shouts of protest from behind. I felt my three boys phase but blocked them out so they could only trace my scent – I wanted to sort out whatever was there before they had a chance to get hurt. I burst into the clearing and saw two young wolves cower away from me at the opposite end of the clearing.

_-It's okay, it's me, and I won't hurt you. _I tried to put as much reassurance into my voice as I could, for some reason I wanted them to love me, not fear me. At the sound of my thoughts their heads snapped up to look at me in recognition.

_-Mom?_ The two voices chimed in my head and I almost purred in appreciation of their name for me. I smiled a huge wolfy grin at them and they grinned back before trotting up to me and rubbing their soft heads against mine. It felt so good, they honestly felt like my children too; another thing I wasn't expecting.

They were both very small in terms of wolf size, probably no bigger than an average sized Great Dane. The one on the left was black as night with bright white spots littered across his back and the other one was almost completely white apart from several big black spots littered across his back. They were twins they had to be.

_-What are your names?_ I asked,

_-Brady_

_-Collin_,

came the replies. My three handsome men chose that precise moment to come bounding through the trees on the other side of the clearing. My first instinct was to protect my young so I whirled to face them; the boys hiding behind me. I opened my mind to them and heard all the worried thoughts crossing their minds all at once,

_-Bells_

_-What happened?_

_- So worried_

_- Who are they?_

_-Why'd you run off-_

_-What's happening?_

Brady's small voice cut in at the end, obviously scared of the seemingly new threat. I turned and pressed my muzzle against both their foreheads, sending out calming thoughts, before walking right up to my boys and thumping them all (in turn) in the side of the head to get them to shut up.

_-Boys,_ I started, _these are my children, Collin and Brady._

* * *

**A/N: If you have any requests or questions feel free to PM them to me ****Hope you like it and please review – loads of you people out there read this so I want at least 10 reviews before I update again!**


	12. Chapter 11 the real one

**A/N: Hey, me again, it's only small but hopefully it's better than nothing...got a little stuck for inspiration but hopefully that'll pass. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and sadly never will own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Keenan

_Previously..._

_-Boys_, I started,_ these are my children, Collin and Brady._

* * *

BPOV

It had been a few days since I had found Colin and Brady – they were like children to me. It turns out their dad had walked out on them and their mother when they were very small and things had only got worse from there. Their Mum had started going out with a guy that seemed nice at first, he spent time with them and brought them presents and most of all – he made their mum happy. It was only when he moved in with them that they saw his true colours. He was perfectly nice when their mum was around but when she left them alone together he would yell abuse at them and hit them if he'd had too much to drink. It was horrible! The night they first phased there was a house fire that killed both their Mum and her horrible boyfriend. They had both run with no idea where they were going and ended up lost in Edward's meadow where I had found them.

They were good kids; as I was 18 I had convinced dad to let me take them in as my own - they had been overjoyed to find out about it. After them officially becoming my sons I had formally introduced them to Keenan, Paul, Jacob and the rest of my pack. Emily and Leah loved the boys too and doted on them like proud aunts.

It was Friday today so Sam had said as it was the end of the week I may as well take the day off school again today (I hadn't been back since my change) with the twins. I had decided to take them shopping as they needed clothes for school and more shorts because they only had two pairs between them. When Leah heard about my trip she had practically forced me up the stairs to get dressed for the day and she would grab the twins and come with us too.

I laughed softly to myself as I remembered her shocked face at the amount of clothes the twins actually needed as I shrugged into my floaty black top that now finished just under my chest and slipped into some dark wash low rise jeans. I shoved my feet into my black converse, applied a minimal amount of make-up, left my brown locks flowing down my back and ran down the stairs straight into my three men.

"Ouf!"

"Careful there, Bells!" Paul caught me easily and set me back on my feet. I smiled sheepishly and muttered a small 'hey' to them before turning round to grab a cereal bar.

"Fuck..."

"Well, that's new."

"Damn..."

"Guys, don't' swear with my kids in hearing distance!" I reprimanded them before turning to see them still staring at my stomach. I glanced down, nope still as flat as it was yesterday.

"What?" I asked them.

"Umm..." started Jake.

"I'll show you!" said Keenan as he took two massive steps towards me and, before I could react, picked me up by the waist and took me to the full length mirror in my room; spinning me round he said,

"Okay, look in the mirror at your tattoo and tell me what's changed."

I turned my neck as far as I could to see my tat in the mirror. _Crap_. I thought there was a third wolf standing there with the two original wolves; all three looked out at the world from the small of my back. Keenan saw my expression before whispering

"That's 'what'"

I turned my head back around to find his face inches from mine, as he breathed out I felt his cool breath wash over me. I tilted my head a little and he slowly leaned forward and brushed his hot smooth lips against mine.

There weren't any fireworks going off in the background per se, but there was a slight tingling, almost like kissing one of your closest friends. Realising what I was doing I quickly stepped back and around him shouting for the twins,

"Little C, Little B, come on, hurry up, at this rate we will never get anywhere!"

I ran out the front door and jumped into my truck with Collin and Brady following and Leah bringing up the rear.

* * *

**A/N: Review please...**


	13. The End I'm Sorry

**Hey guys,**

**I think by this point you and I both know this story isn't going to be officially finished. It hurts me to type this but I just don't have the heart to write a happy ending for Bella when I still wonder if I'll ever find one for myself. I'm truly sorry. I'll leave you guys to imagine the end of the story how you want it and maybe put them on paper and PM them to me.**

**Once again I am so, so sorry,**

**RoundtheBendDemonChild.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shopping trips and Leather Trousers...

__

Previously...

"_Little B, Little C, come on, hurry up, at this rate we'll never get anywhere!"_

_I ran out the front door and jumped into my truck with Collin and Brady following and Leah bringing up the rear._

* * *

BPOV

As the shopping trip went on I thought more and more about Keenan's kiss. It didn't quite feel right..._Honestly, where is Taha Aki when you need him?_

"Hey, Bella?"

Two warm arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Yeah, Little B?"

He hugged me tighter as I sighed and I looked down to see him looking up at me, mischievously.

"Well, we all saw you looking a little down and thought you might need a little cheering up..."

As he trailed off I looked over to see Collin waving a pair of tight leather trousers at me. My face must have drained of all colour.

Leah popped out of nowhere and hurriedly pushed me into the changing rooms with the trousers before I could think enough to realise I needed to protest.

"We are not leaving the shop until you have shoved that skinny ass into those trousers and shown us!"

_Damn._ She'd used that 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-hurt-you-permanently' tone of voice. I mentally grumbled while I tried to tug the stupid leather things on and turned around to see if I should at least try and fight going out of the changing room.

_Huh...they didn't look half bad..._

Stepping out I heard several gasps and blushed. Leah quickly got me to put on some blood red heels before whipping the tags off the leather trousers and heels and running to the front of the store to buy them.

* * *

When we finally left the shopping centre it was starting to get dark outside so we broke the speed limit all the way home.

The tension I hadn't realised was there eased as my three gorgeous men almost ran out to meet the car. Paul's arms reached me first and I relaxed into him, hugging him back. The other two almost crashed into us just then and my body felt extremely relaxed.

_Almost tired..._drifted across my mind as I fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have decided to continue this story but DO NOT expect regular updates as I currently have a lot going on. This is just a filler until my brain starts working properly again ;) Thanks for reading this...**


	15. Hey it's me

**Hey – it's me...**

**Okay, I know so many of you seem to like this story and I've had so many hits it's ridiculous but I am sorry to tell you I can't continue this at the moment. So I am placing this story on HIATUS until I can come up with something. Who knows? I might even rewrite the whole thing.**

**I didn't start this thing with a clear picture of where I wanted to go and because of that I don't know what I want to happen anymore. Once again, I am extremely sorry but until further notice this story is on HIATUS.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this,**

**Death's Flower**


End file.
